Cybertooth
"We will not let a crappy 6 limbed mammal ruin our race! We are going to destroy their soldiers, raze their civilization and rip apart the last remnants of their race!" -Random Cybertooth general on Froziari. Cyberteeth are the new inhabitants of Carnia. They are the result of an experiment gone horribly wrong that happened in an unknown time. The Cyberteeth have just achieved space flight. =Incident= The plan was to make a Varanadraco with robotic parts to fight wars. But the first 10 created broke out of the lab and bred like rabbits. Within weeks, the sapient population was reduced to 200,000, and the survivors had to move to an underground bunker in Eden. The Cyberteeth also destroyed all plant life, as well as 99% of the animals, the only survivors being introduced rizzak and geckapets, as well as tube worms, sharks, aliens, crustaceans and tardigrades that lived around hydrothermal vents, and a species of tardigrade that lives in Tartarus, as well as parasitic insects. Underground, sapients had to drink water from subterranean lakes and eat artifical food made from soy and microbes. While the underground population survived, the new species had destroyed most life on Carnia, and replaced it with their own creations, all of which were genetically modified versions of their own species. And due to their resemblance to Varanadraco, Nile crocodiles were kept alive in zoos, and worshipped. A breeding colony survives in Tartarus Zoo. =Breeds= Terrorhorse: A horse like breed of Varanadraco with no wings, and fully erect limbs. Terrormeat: A limbless, eyeless breed of Varanadraco that is the main food source of the Cyberteeth. It is feed on synthetic bacteria. Chimera: A Varanadraco breed that has feathers on it's arms, and a mane of fur, as well as a rattle on it's tail. It is used for zoo exhibits, notably Tartarus Zoo. Lacks wings. Scorpion: A Varanadraco that is genetically modified to have 6 limbs, with the tail spikes compressed into 1 huge spike. It's armour scutes resemble an exoskeleton. Wingless. Dragon Rider: A tailess breed of Cybertooth that controls the dragon, a type of weapon. Serpent: A 65 meter long limbless [[Varanadraco]]. It moves through sand and dirt, causing minature earthquakes and destroying structure supports, causing buildings to collapse. Has many rows of 70 cm teeth. Aquatooth: A genetically modified ''Varanadraco'' with gills, and fins in place of limbs as well as a tail fluke and a tall dorsal fin similar to Terran hammerhead sharks. Some have hammer heads and others have tentacles coming out from around their mouth. They are used in underwater exploration and cannot leave the water, so only Cybertooth divers can feed them. Attracted to the smell of blood. =Vehicles= Cyberteeth stole many vehicles, but also made their own, including a huge jeep like vehicle with a flamethrower on it's bonnet and machine guns on the roof that is powered by nuclear waste. Another example is an airborne vehicle that contains the DNA of Cybertooth and Nile crocodile in the cargo hold, which is fiercely defended. Most vehicles are used as weapons, which is why they are listed as such. =Slavery= Cyberteeth often enslave their own children. This is to speed up the building process of the spaceship. =Weapons= Cyberteeth have powerful weapons. They are usually ranged weapons, and very deadly. A small list is below. *Rattlesnake: A long, thick gun that "rattles" when it shoots. The ammo is a huge bullet that explodes when it lands on skin or flesh, killing most targets. *Hacker: One of the few melee weapons. It is made from fine metal, and has a serrated edge. Rather large, the blade alone being 1 meter long. *Assassin: A small gun that fires ammo extremely quietly. Meant to be used on enemies that don't see the Cybertooth. *Electric eel: A long, metal rod that fires electric shocks at a range of 500 feet. The shock is strong enough to kill a carnager. *Skull blaster: A shotgun like weapon that fires ammo strong enough to make a carnagers skull explode, hence the name. *Destroyer: A large, RPG like gun that shoots a powerful, energy based ammo. ONE shot is powerful enough to kill an armadraggon. *Dragon: Basically a 20 meter long mechanical dragon with metal skin, as well as a rocket launcher coming out of it's chest and serrated wings. A tailess Cybertooth controls it from the inside. It's wingspan is also 20 meters. Looks like a typical quadropedal western dragon. *Leviathan: A strange 80 meter long submarine, with 3 dorsal fins, 4 pectoral fins and a fluke, along with obsidian mandibles reinforced with steel, along with a cannon in it's "mouth". Also has stomatopod like claws on it's underside, made of stainless steel. Inside, there are Cyberteeth who control it, as well as food/drink storages. Only 3 are known to exist. It's torpedoes are explosive. =Psychology= Cyberteeth are sadistic, often torturing and enslaving their own children. They also enjoy killing things. =Relations with other races= *Froziari: The Cybertooth encountered the Froziari during an event known as the Hurgiokh Event. Relation = War. Cyberteeth never peacefully contact other races. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Biomechanical Entities Category:Carnia Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients Category:Cybertooth